


Living together

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: A few years into the future, Cam and Will move in together.
Relationships: Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh, Tim Paine/Steve Smith, Will Pucovski/Cam Green, mentions of
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Living together

“Babe, you are not carrying me through the doorway like in those trashy American mov-“

Will’s words were cut off as Cam swept Will up into his arms, carrying him over the threshold of the home they had just bought together.

Cam placed him down gently when they were inside, grinning cheekily.

“You’re the worst,” Will declared.

“Mhm, you love me,” Cam replied, leaning down to kiss Will briefly.

This was _their house._ They owned it. Together. Both of their names were on all of the official paperwork.

It had been a natural progression for them to buy property in Perth. Will still played for Victoria for the Shield season, but after a couple of years with the Stars, the Scorchers had offered him a contract.

(It had probably helped that Shaun was now their head coach, and he had known that Will and Cam were together, back at the beginning, before the pair had even admitted it to themselves.)

Their house was roomy, with two bedrooms. The big backyard with a swimming pool had been a big selling point - they’d both grown up with pools, and the extra deck space for having mates over was another bonus. They were only a ten minute walk from the beach, too.

It had taken them weeks to get all of the furniture in and make sure everything was properly unpacked, but this would be their first official day living there.

With many, many more to come.

*

The first few days felt like a dream. They had stayed at each other’s places for extended periods before, but they hadn’t really _lived_ together - the longest they had stayed together was a month at Cam’s old place, last off season. It had been lovely, but Will had still felt like a visitor. This place was different - it was wholly _theirs_.

Pat and Mitch’s place was only fifteen minutes away, so they were the boys’ first visitors.

Pat brought a bottle of champagne, and Mitch had a carton of beers.

“Congratulations, boys!” Pat beamed, when Cam and Will opened the door together.

“Thanks, Patty,” Cam smiled, holding the door so the older couple could come in.

Mitch had sandals on, but he stepped out of them just inside the front door - a habit drilled into him by Pat, over the years, after he had tracked sand through one house too many.

“It’s a beautiful area, around here,” Mitch commented, as Will led them down the hallway and through to the open plan kitchen, living and dining area.

“Yeah, Cam was always sure we should buy around here,” Will replied.

Pat and Mitch exchanged a fond look.

The boys gave Pat and Mitch a tour of the house, and when they got outside, Mitch was _so_ close to diving into their pool.

“This is beautiful,” Mitch gushed, squatting down to put a hand in the water. “Solar heated?”

Will turned to Cam for the answer.

“Yeah,” Cam replied. “Should be warm, even in winter.”

Pat pulled a face. “You Perth boys and your _winter_ ,” he said, with air quotes. “It only ever goes down to like, twenty degrees here during the day.”

“You’re a Perth boy, too, Patty,” Cam teased.

Pat pretended to be offended, but the fond smile on both his and Mitch’s faces said it all... and so did Mitch’s arm, snaking its way around Pat’s waist.

“Our empty house in Sydney probably agrees with you,” Pat grimaced.

“We’ll go back at some point before preseason,” Mitch shrugged. “After we finish the kitchen here.”

Pat and Mitch had been renovating their kitchen - Mitch had been in that house for over a decade, now, and they had both wanted to modernise. Shaun had put them in touch with kitchen people - because, according to Mitch, he and Bec renovated their kitchen more often than they cooked dinners in it.

They headed back inside to sit at the dining table, and Will was going to get down some champagne glasses, but Cam had unpacked them earlier in the day, putting them right at the back of the overhead cabinet.

“Cammy,” Will mumbled. “You did this on purpose.”

Cam chuckled, coming over to help Will, putting a hand on Will’s lower back for good measure as he got the glasses down.

“You’re adorable,” Cam gushed, pecking Will’s forehead.

“I’m not short,” Will insisted, for what felt like the fifteenth time that week. “You’re just tall.”

Pat and Mitch shared a smile at the younger boys’ exchange.

“Do you feel like we’ve missed out on height related flirting, over the years?” Pat joked.

Mitch chuckled. “Nah. You wouldn’t have liked me as a teenager if I were short.”

Cam burst out laughing from the kitchen, and he held the glasses steady while Will poured champagne into them.

Pat scoffed. “That is such a lie.”

“What if I were real scrawny? You used to get turned on just by feeling up my biceps,” Mitch teased.

“What do you mean, used to?” Pat played along, making his husband laugh.

“Oh my god, you guys are too much,” Will grinned, coming over and placing a glass in front of each of them. Cam carried over his and Will’s glasses.

They all had a sip of their drinks before Pat seemed to think of something.

“Boys, this house is gorgeous, but there’s one thing missing.”

“What is it?” Will asked.

“Where are all the pictures of you boys?” Pat asked.

Cam and Will exchanged a look.

“What pictures?” Cam asked.

Pat pulled a face. “Like, in the hallways and stuff.”

Will considered that. They hadn’t put much thought into any decorations just yet - organising all of their furniture had been hard enough.

“We could frame that one from the Ashes,” Cam suggested, placing his hand, palm up, on the dining table, in front of Will.

Will took it, interlacing their fingers. “The one with the urn? Or the one we took afterwards, na-“

Cam whipped his head around to face Will, eyes wide, and Will cut himself off.

Pat laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ve heard it all before.”

“Done it all before,” Mitch added, under his breath, and Pat elbowed him in the ribs.

“Behave, Mitchell,” Pat chastised his husband.

“Yes, darling,” Mitch placated, waiting until Pat was facing the younger boys to roll his eyes, making them laugh.

“Maybe that photo of us at Finchy and Maxi’s wedding,” Cam mused. “The one we didn’t realise they took.”

“Or the one from Tim and Steve’s wedding, where you were looking at me like you were gonna ask the celebrant to stay behind and quickly marry us, too?” Will teased.

Cam groaned with embarrassment, elbowing Will playfully. “We weren’t even together, back then, were we?” Cam considered.

“Babe, we said we’d _wait for each other_ after our first Test series. I never got with anybody else, after that,” Will replied.

Pat and Mitch exchanged an amused look.

“Wait, are you serious?” Mitch asked, holding back laughter.

“That doesn’t mean we were together,” Cam scratched the back of his head, confused.

“Hang on, when did you guys actually realise you were together?” Pat asked.

Cam and Will looked at each other - they didn’t have a concrete answer.

“You first told me you loved me when you were half asleep, after I’d given you the best sex of your life,” Will teased.

Cam’s cheeks tinged pink. “That was an accident,” he admitted. “I thought I ruined everything.”

Mitch pulled a face. “Hang on, did you think you were just friends?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Will grimaced.

Pat looked between Will and Cam. “But… Cammy, you literally told me you cared about him the first time you played a Test together!” Pat protested. “You told me you _kissed!_ How could you have thought you were just friends?!”

“We still are friends,” Cam replied, a bit confused.

“Yes, Patty and I are friends, too,” Mitch rolled his eyes. “Friends deeply in love.”

Will faked a retch, but Cam smiled softly.

“We… were kind of a bit in denial,” Will admitted. “We thought we were just mates who happened to kiss and sleep together.”

As he listened, Cam was looking at Will like he was the most perfect thing on the planet, and the sight made Pat’s heart warm.

“I loved you since the start,” Cam admitted softly, running his thumb over the back of Will’s hand.

“You’re so cute,” Will smiled fondly. “I don’t remember falling in love with you. I kind of just woke up at home one morning, and realised I wanted to be with you more than I wanted to be in Melbourne, and that’s probably not how _friends_ feel about each other.”

Pat let out a low whistle. “Big call. Perth is a commitment,” he teased, just to get a reaction out of Mitch.

It worked - Mitch narrowed his eyes at him, play-punching his arm. “You take that back. You signed with the Scorchers just to get an extra few weeks here a year,” he reminded.

Pat chuckled. “Your brother is the coach and your dad offered me the contract. Would’ve been a bit stupid to go nah, I’d rather play in Sydney and spend even more time _away_ from my husband.”

“You’ve turned soft in your old age, Patty,” Cam teased.

Pat poked his tongue out. “I am not _old_ , Cameron.”

“Whatever you say,” Cam teased.

Their evening passed with champagne and good company, and Cam and Will were happy to be home.

*

Will had woken up in Cam’s arms before, but it had never felt quite like this. This wasn’t a quick trip to the other side of the country, visiting Cam before heading back to Melbourne. This was permanent - or, as permanent as things could get in their field of work, especially since Will was still somewhat a Victorian player.

This was home, for as much of the year as they could get.

Their new sheets were crisp and white, and Will pulled them tighter around his back as he snuggled closer into Cam’s side. Cam was still sleeping, but he reacted to Will’s movement, curling his arm around him.

Will closed his eyes again, comfortable and content.

When Cam woke up a short while later, he started playing with Will’s hair, which made Will smile. Will had given up on the mullet a couple of years ago, letting it grow out and keeping it as one length - and just as he had when they were younger, Cam still loved to run his hands through it, delicately untangling any little tangles.

“G’morning, beautiful,” Cam mumbled, voice gravelly with disuse.

Will’s chest filled with warmth at the words. “Morning, Cammy,” he replied softly. He shifted onto his elbow to peck Cam chastely, but recoiled straight away. “You’re spiky. Need a shave,” Will declared.

Cam chuckled softly. “Yes, boss,” he conceded, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Will’s for good measure, making Will screw up his nose.

“You’re mean,” Will pouted.

“You love me.”

“I do,” Will agreed, rolling his eyes for good measure. “C’mon, coffee and breakfast. We can eat on the _deck_ , because we have a deck now!”

Cam chuckled, watching fondly as Will got out of bed, allowing himself to be dragged out of bed by Will’s hand in his.

*

After a couple of days spent thinking way too hard about what they were going to eat, Will headed to the shops and returned with...

“Is that a journal, babe? My sister used to have one of those,” Cam said.

Will pulled a face. “No, Cameron, it’s not _a journal._ It’s a meal planning diary.”

Cam looked at Will blankly.

“Like, what the dieticians wrote up for us when we were teenagers?” Cam scratched the back of his head.

Will sighed. “No, that was a specific diet plan. This is just so that we can plan out everything we’re gonna eat for the week, to save us from wasting time talking about it every time we’re hungry,” he explained.

“Okay, show me,” Cam replied.

Will sat down next to Cam at the kitchen island, showing him the layout.

“We don’t need to worry about breakfasts, they’re fine,” Will suggested. “It’s just lunch and dinner.”

They spent a few minutes tossing around ideas, but then Cam seemed to realise what he was getting himself into.

“Wait, what if we get to these days and don’t feel like what’s written down?” Cam asked.

Will shrugged. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

*

The meal planner worked... for eight days.

Will knew something was up when he was playing PlayStation online with Tim, and Cam came along and started massaging his shoulders.

Will tried not to say anything, because Tim could hear him through his headphones - but then Cam pulled a chair up behind the couch and started stroking through Will’s hair, making Will melt.

“Cammy, I’m talking to Tim,” he whispered.

“You can keep playing, I’m not interfering,” Cam insisted, though the gentle fingers in Will’s hair told another story.

“Tim says hi,” Will reported.

“Hi, Timmy,” Cam replied, massaging Will’s scalp briefly before returning to the length of his hair.

They continued in silence, just the noises of the game coming through the stereo, until Will swore softly when Tim’s character killed him.

On the other end of his headphones, Tim told Will he’d better get going - he’d promised his husband a bubble bath.

“Sounds lovely, hope you two enjoy,” Will replied. They said their goodbyes, and soon, Will was turning to look at Cam, eyebrows raised.

“What?” Cam asked.

“What do you want, Cammy,” Will asked, though it was more of a teasing statement than a question.

Cam smiled sheepishly. “Nothing!” He lied.

Will rolled his eyes. “Mhm, you just felt like giving me a massage for _no reason,_ I get it.”

“I did,” Cam lied again.

Will fixed him with a disbelieving look, and Cam caved.

“I saw what was on the planner for dinner, tonight,” he mumbled.

“What was it?” Will asked.

“Grilled chicken and veggies,” Cam reported with a displeased look.

Will must’ve pulled a disappointed face, too.

“I just don’t feel like it,” Cam admitted.

“Me neither,” Will agreed. “What do you feel like?”

Cam’s eyes lit up at the question. “Can we get Maccas?”

Will knew they shouldn’t… but they hadn’t had takeaway or a junk meal in weeks, anyway.

“Won’t hurt,” Will agreed. “Got the car keys?”

“Already in my pocket,” Cam admitted sheepishly.

Will laughed. He had never loved him more.

*

Their first trip to the beach was quite special. They were going to run there, but decided a kilometre wasn't worth wearing runners and getting them sandy, so they decided to walk instead. Cam wore sandals, and Will wore slides, as usual.

It was mid autumn, but Perth had turned on a lovely 25 degree day, and Will was in heaven.

"Bit cold with that sea breeze, isn't it?" Cam said, as he laid their towels out.

Will gave him a look. "Cameron, it's beautiful today. Don't complain, we could be freezing in Melbourne right now."

Cam chuckled, nodding solemnly. "Yes, boss."

Will rolled his eyes, but Cam pulled his shirt off, and suddenly he'd forgotten all about their previous conversation. That body never failed to impress Will, even after all this time.

Cam caught him staring, and blushed slightly. "You okay, there?"

"Yep, just thinking about how I have the hottest boyfriend in the world," Will said, squinting with one eye shut against the sun.

Smiling, Cam leant down to kiss him. "Nah, I do. Come on, let's swim."

When they got into the water, it was cool - the ocean was never going to be nice and warm, but it was a fair bit warmer than the beaches back in Melbourne.

They were in up to their knees - well, Cam's knees, and Will's lower thighs - and Cam wrapped his arms around Will, cuddling him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"We can come here all the time," Cam marvelled, smiling softly. "I can't believe we live here."

Will's heart warmed, and he leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Cam. 

*

One morning, about three weeks into living together, Will woke up to the sound of rain against their window. Out of habit, he was disappointed - but then he took a moment to consider why. When they hadn’t lived together permanently, he had hated it when it rained - it just meant that he and Cam couldn’t get out and do anything, and it felt like a waste of what little precious time they had together.

Now, though, he curled further into Cam’s side. Neither of them was going anywhere. They had plenty of time.


End file.
